The amplification of a signal with low signal noise is desirable in many applications. An amplification with low signal noise may be worthwhile particularly in association with radio-frequency signals. A silicon-germanium (SiGe) technology is often used for implementing corresponding low noise amplifiers (LNA). In this case, transistors using SiGe technology may have a comparatively high threshold voltage (typically 0.7 V) paired with a relatively high current consumption through the base-emitter diode and also temperature dependence (typically 2 mV/K) for switching from a non-conducting state to a conducting state. Moreover, transistors using SiGe technology may have a high robustness vis-à-vis electrostatic discharge.
On the other hand, a complexity in the fabrication of components using SiGe technology may be comparatively high. Furthermore, the linearity and efficiency of switches based on SiGe technology may often be greatly limited. This may be applicable in particular in comparison with complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are used in CMOS technology.
However, conventional implementations of amplifiers using CMOS technology have disadvantageous properties with regard to signal noise with respect to comparable implementations using silicon-germanium technology. The signal noise may be significant.